Seraphinite
by The MAJorroleplayer
Summary: This story is based off of 4 of my own OC's, but I don't know if I'll bring the Crystal Gems into this, but I hope you enjoy it will also be an original story, not based off any of the SU episodes. If you like it or hate please leave a review. I appreciate any form of support you guys give me.
1. Chapter 1

**Seraphinite**

 ** _Chapter 1- Fighting for My Home?_**

"After wandering space for so long. You forget where you came from. You forget where you belong… Being a solider is fine. There's always something to do. But, it's hard to fight when you don't know what it's for." a gem says to herself looking out into space.

"What are you talking about Seraphinite?" a blue gem interrupts her monologue.

Seraphinite turns around her long pine green hair flowing passed her shoulders.

Her bland and disinterested look quickly turned to a look of panic.

Seraphinite quickly got down on one knee and bowed "Apologies my Zircon! I was not expecting your presence." The gem said with her two left arms across her chest and her one right arm behind her back.

The sky blue gem approached the now submissive gem in her multiply shaded blue gown and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You may stand." she reached out her hand to assist the gem on the floor.

"Thank you my Zircon but…." Seraphinite hesitated.

The sky blue gem lightly sighed "You have permission from me."

Seraphinite lightly took her hand with gratitude.

Blue Zircon looked at her with a smile witch was not usually given towards a guard.

Seraphinite looked like she was blushing and noticed the sky blue gem started to turn pink along with her dress.

Seraphinite was in a trans from her sudden change in color.

The now pink gem quickly shook her head and lightly tapped her face. She then turned back to her original color and gave Seraphinite a hand motion for her to move aside.

Seraphinite quickly shuffled to the left and stood at attention.

Zircon approaches the window at which Seraphinite was looking out of "How much longer till we reach our destination?" Zircon asked.

"The human zoo?" Seraphinite asked.

"Yes the human zoo." Zircon said in a lighter tone.

"I am unsure my Zircon. I will go check with the Peridot in navigation." Seraphinite bowed and walked out the door.

When the doors closed Seraphinite leaned against a wall taking a minute to catch her breathe "She...she smiled at me?" Seraphinite quickly tapped her face and took a breather.

"Well someone's a little on edge…" a sarcastic voice comes from above her.

Seraphinite looks up to see a black gem hanging by a manriki chain.

"You…" Seraphinite looks at the gem angary.

"Hey what's with the sudden change in attitude?" the black gem said.

Seraphinite didn't like this gem for it was a new addition to the crew that she had no say in letting aboard, and his sarcasm upset her on a daily basis.

"Onyx... you waste of minerals…" Seraphinite reached for her gem and it started to glow.

"Uh-oh..." the Onyx quickly disappeared.

Seraphinite stopped again and calmed down "Alright now… time to go to navigation."

She walked down to navigation the Onyx still on her mind "What's wrong with that Onyx… his weapon is specifically made for shattering, and he's such a disrespectful clod!" she punched the wall.

The door to navigation opened the same moment she punched the door with a singular Peridot just sitting there starring at her.

Seraphinite felt embarrassed but quickly got back into her strong character "Peridot report! How long until arrival?!"

The Peridot stood straight and answered with her high pitch voice nervous at first "Yes Ma'am… arrival will be within three hours!"

"Carry on!" Seraphinite says with confidence and leaves the room.

The Peridot quickly answers before the door closes "Yes Ma'am!"

As the door closes Seraphinite feels a bit of pride in that quick recovery.

"Jeez your ego is unmatched." The Onyx says appearing out of the dark.

She ignores him.

"You know why I'm here with you Seraphinite?" the Onyx said.

Seraphinite stopped in her tracks "Oh I've got to hear this." She replied.

"It's because you can't shatter gems and I can…" he said as if it was obvious.

She looked a bit shocked at the answer as her eyes grew wide.

"It's true and you know it…" he said.

"Anything you can do I can do better." Seraphinite said her fists clenched.

" Except shattering…" he answered and hesitated to answer "Because unlike you… I'm made for it." he gave her a death stare.

The Onyx disappeared as soon as Seraphinite took a moment to blink.

"I would never want to be…made for that." she mumbled to herself looking down at the floor.

Seraphinite goes back to where she had left Blue Zircon.

She entered the room and got on one knee her two left arms behind her back and her one right across her chest "My Zircon we will be reaching the human zoo in approximately three hours."

"Thank you Seraphinite. That will be all." Zircon said making a hand motion to send her away.

Seraphinite about to leave the room is stopped by her master's voice once again.

"Seraphinite…"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Prepare for a new crew member to come aboard. It is very important so please don't mess this up." She said with a smile.

Seraphinite bows down on one knee "Of course my Zircon."

"Such a loyal servant you are." Zircon approached Seraphinite and put a hand on her chin and lifted her face to look at her.

Zircon's sapphire blue eyes made Seraphinite freeze up. She felt tense and was afraid if this went on much longer she would blush.

"I do appreciate you Seraphinite, but you can be more open with me." she said her sky blue skin glowing as the ship moved past the stars.

Seraphinite was confused she was just a solider and Zircon was a trusted advisor to Blue Diamond. She could've treat Seraphinite like dirt this whole time, but she wasn't. She wasn't in the slightest. She didn't even give her difficult tasks and a lot of the time. She didn't even want Seraphinite to leave. Suddenly noticing these things Seraphinite got nervous. She didn't know what this meant.

"Do you know what fascinates me about humans Seraphinite?" Zircon didn't give her time to answer.

"It's the way they show compassion." she said.

"Compassion? What do you mean?" Seraphinite asked.

Zircon looked at her with a smirk and kissed her.

Seraphinite's eyes went wide _What the..!?_ she thought to herself.

When their lips parted Seraphinite was in shock, but Zircon just gave her a smile that would make any person feel uncomfortable.

"Well what did you think?" Zircon said in a lustful voice that made Seraphinite question who her master was.

Seraphinite blushed a little and was confused, for she had never seen her master like this before.

Before she could answer something came over the intercom.

"We will be nearing the human zoo shortly." a Peridot said over the intercom.

Zircon quickly let go of Seraphinite and checked her hair.

Seraphinite didn't realize so much time had passed, it was insane because she could have sworn she had just walked in.

Zircon turns to her "Alright...let's look our best."

-fades to black-


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't exactly been on for a while. But, I have been going through some major issues that I would prefer not to say. But,for those of you who stuck around and are giving this a chance. Thank you! I've just been in a dark place. But, as always ...Please Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2- New Addition**

We transition back to Seraphinite and Blue Zircon about to land on the Human Zoo getting ready to be greeted by Holly Blue Agate. Zircon looked nervous. She was slightly shaking as if all her confidence just flushed out of her body. Seraphinite got closer to her and stood beside her right shoulder. Zircon put her hands behind her back and twiddled her thumbs. Seraphinite put her lower left arm on Zircons hands. Suddenly, Zircon looked at Seraphinite surprised, but happy. She gave her a smile and suddenly the the door opened. Seraphinite held on tightly until they got off the ship.

Holly Blue Agate approached them "Welcome! Welcome my Great Zircon!" she bows with a large smile across her face. She looked at Blue Zircon and greeted her, but when she saw Seraphinite her face went curious and disgusted at the same time. She looked at Seraphinite's strange third arm, but she quickly regained her focus.

"So how may we assist you Great Zircon?" Holly Blue said being a good presenter as always.

Zircon didn't hesitate "We are here to pick up the package."

"Oh of course Great Zircon!" she ordered the Amethysts up front to bring it out.

"How about a tour while you wait?" Holly Blue offered.

"I'd be delighted." Blue Zircon said softly.

"Right this way." Holly Blue said showing her to the main hall.

Seraphinite was about to follow when she was stopped by Holly Blue.

"The tour is not permitted to common soldiers. Surely you understand." Holly Blue said a bit aggressively.

Seraphinite had almost forgotten what being bossed around felt like, but she came back with a quick response "Of course Holly Blue Agate." Seraphinite made the diamond hand sign and Holly Blue took Zircon into the next room.

Before the doors closed Zircon looked back with a frown on her face, and she discretely blew a kiss at Seraphinite.

"What was that?" one of the guards in the room said.

Seraphinite was startled, but responded with a question "What do you mean?"

"What your master just did. What was it?" Seraphinite now facing the gem soldier behind her saw it was an Amethyst.

"Uhhh…." Seraphinite was stumped on the reply.

"It's a…." suddenly she knew how to blow it off.

"It's her way of telling me to stay." Seraphinite said.

"So Holly Blue said you were a common soldier, but I don't think I've seen a gem like you before." the Amethyst said observing her lightly tinted green harem pants.

"I'm nothing special…" Seraphinite said with low confidence.

The Amethyst then averted her attention to Seraphinite's third arm. She wasn't disgusted, but she was curious.

"How did that happen?" she said pointing at Seraphinite's arm.

Seraphinite shrugged all three arms extended "I was made like this."

"What about your weapon? Is that as messed up s your arm." the Amethyst said obviously not caring if she had offended Seraphinite.

The Amethyst pulled a plane purple axe from the gem on her chest.

"Check it out!" the Amethyst now acting cocky and taking pride in her work.

Seraphinite never liked her arm she didn't even know what a Seraphinite was supposed to look like. But, she knew if there was one thing she took pride in. It was her weapon. Seraphinite slowly reached to her chest as a long pole already starts to originate from her gem. She pulls out a four foot long pole with a fifteen inch curved blade that started to form from the light.

Her weapon was a naginata that had a pine and moss green pattern. The finely curved blade had a small guard around it in the shape of a lotus, the bottom end of the weapon also had a lotus shape with a spike in the middle. In comparison to the naginata the amethysts axe was nothing. The Amethyst was impressed and approached the loss with a friendly gesture.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." the Amethyst said.

Seraphinite grinned a little at the compliment and put her weapon away.

Suddenly an Amethyst came through the door with a small box shaped capsule.

"Human resident R-0414 ready for pick up." the Amethyst said handing it to Seraphinite.

An hour passes and suddenly Holly Blue and Zircon walked through the door.

"Well I do appreciate the tour Holly Blue Agate...But,I must be on my way." Zircon said as she did a proper lady's bow towards Holly Blue.

"Of course! My Great Zircon!" Holly Blue bows to her.

But, as soon as Zircon turns around she seems to give Seraphinite a dirty look.

Seraphinite got on one knee and put her left arms behind her back and her right across her chest the capsule presented in front of her.

Zircon made hand motion towards Seraphinite and the capsule and it looked like a signal that said "come here…" when this happened the capsule was lifted and levitated into Zircon's hands.

Zircon got onto the ship and signaled Seraphinite to follow her on board. Once the doors closed and the ship left the docking station Zircon made a joyful squeal of excitement. It was as if she'd won a prize.

"Oh praise the DIamonds look at it!" she present a newborn human child in a small hibernation capsule.

"Zircon what is that?" Seraphinite said getting closer to the capsule.

It was a male human newborn with a small patch of brown hair on his forehead.

The capsule had seemed to be pumping a glowing liquid into the child's body.

Zircon simply got more excited "It's a human! A living breathing human. On my ship! In my arms!" she held it now as if it were a trophy.

"So why is he on board?" Seraphinite asked curiously.

"We are taking him to earth to deal with the gem rebellion!" Zircon said excited.

"That small thing? Stop a rebellion? Ha...you're kidding." Seraphinite said.

"Seraphinite do to navigations and set our next visit for Earth right away." Seraphinite heard those words and could only thing _She's serious?_

Seraphinite did as she was told and suddenly the ship was engulfed in a giant blue bubble. The leading Peridot spoke aloud to all the lower ones "Coordinance set! Next destination Earth!"

-transitions to an outside look at the ship as it suddenly disappears-


End file.
